


Happy Place

by galactic_magic



Series: On the Side of the Deceiver [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I needed soft Quentin ok?!?!?, absolutely zero plot, also Jake Gyllenhaal has stolen my heart, i love him so much, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: This is a fluffy bonus chapter I wrote for my story "Together," but can also totally be read as a one-shot because there's barely any references to the main plot of the other story lol. This is honestly just straight up teeth-rotting fluff about being in a cozy bed with your husband Quentin Beck.





	Happy Place

It’s been a long day of working on the illusion tech, and you’re craving your soft, warm bed more than anything. You slip on your coziest pajamas and slide under the covers, pulling the blankets up to your chin. You curl up into the safety of the sheets, firmly scrunched in your hands.

“Are you asleep, honey?” Quentin asks, coming out of the bathroom.

“Not yet,” you mumble, letting out a sigh. Quentin lifts the covers and joins you. You roll onto your side to face him, his features mere millimeters from yours. His nose brushes yours first, causing you to giggle. He nuzzles it with a smile, mesmerized by how breathtaking you are even in the little moments.

“I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you too,” you reply, inching closer to him. He slips his hand between your cheek and the pillow. You lean into it, absorbing the warmth and tenderness of his touches. He kisses your forehead, then your nose, then your lips. He tastes sweet and refreshing; he tastes like home.

Quentin brushes the fingers of his other hand down the side of your body, traveling until he reaches your waist and pulls you closer. Your palms land on his chest and you feel his soft lips push ever so slightly deeper into yours. You release to take a breath and rearrange the blankets over you.

“We should sleep,” you say, turning away from him so you can turn off the light. In the now darkness, you slither back under the covers.

“No, no sleep,” Quentin mumbles, He slips his arms around your waist and pulls you into him. “I love you,”

“I love you too,” you laugh. “But last time I checked, love doesn’t fix sleep deprivation,”

“Sure it does,” he kisses your neck and shoulder. “I’m a genius, you should listen to me,” you twist around in his arms and burst out laughing as soon as you see his face. He has the goofiest grin and the largest puppy dog eyes you’ve ever seen.

“Alright Quentin, love me ‘til I’m not tired anymore, then,” you smirk. He smiles, his eyes soft and fixed on yours. He runs his fingers gently over your hair, brushing your cheek with his thumb.

“How did I get lucky enough to have someone like you?”

“Oh, shut up,” you giggle, turning to face away from him again. He glides his hands around your waist and pulls you into him again, nuzzling into your shoulder and kissing your neck.

“Do you doubt me, honey?”

“No, of course not,” you hold the hands around you and pull them to your heart. “Never,” His kisses inch up onto your chin, your cheek, and your temple. He squeezes you tight.

“I love you so much,” he whispers.

“I love you too,” you smile as your eyes flutter shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback :)  
Come find me on tumblr @galactic-magick !


End file.
